Street fighter Omega: The Ultimatum
by deltakid4
Summary: (canceled) After the events of SF4 shadowloo puts operation C.H.A.I.N.S into effect. the world is thrown into complete chaos. Are the street fighters enough to stop Bison once and for all? or would they need assistance from an unlikely ally?. some minor Romance *Warning character deaths!*
1. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER- Street Fighter is own by Capcom.**

 **A/N:** This series takes place during SFV and leads into SFIII. It incorporates storylines from the games and the UDON comics but with some changes to fit this story. Overall this fanfic will show the fall of Shadowloo along with the rise of the Illuminati.

* * *

"I swore to protect Gods creation… His peace…His Justice…and turned my fate over to him…None of that's changed." with those words Lt. Charlie Nash jumps out of the chopper. Proving to kolin that he puts his fate in their hands. He didn't want to continue to wander the desert for eternity. Charlie is a marine and, marines don't quit. As he falls everything around him begins to fade into white as if he's being born-again.

 **Mysterious Cove, New Zealand 22:00**

Nash opens his eyes as he jolts out of his slumber. His body feels sluggish as he's trying to move . He finds himself inside a stone sarcophagus. The interior of it is engraved with tiny hieroglyphs. Charlie looks around the room to see ancient statues of animal-headed humanoids towering over him.

"where on God's earth am I?" Charlie thought to himself . Then a woman enters the temple, with her thick Russian accent she calls towards his direction.

"you regained consciousness. it's a miracle!". Nash turned his head to see an attractive blonde lady. Her hair is loose with a long style to it on top of her head, she wears a black ushanka with a four-pointed star. Her jacket is black with fur accents, ending in a miniskirt. Lastly thigh high black stockings and black boots.

"my name is Helena. I have been asked to take care of you. Your nurse, so to speak." she said with sincerity. Nash looked at his right arm to see the skin was grafted on, he began to pat his body to find all the parts that were synthetic.

"you had broken bones everywhere. At first, we thought you were already dead. Do you remember what happened to you?" Helena said while staring directly at him. Charlie look at her without even smiling "I remember...I remember it all". Helena looked mildly surprised.

"Interesting," she said. Nash began to struggle as he tries to step out of the sarcophagus. Helena placed her arms on his shoulder and said "you shouldn't push yourself yet. You must save your strength".

"I must get answers… I must…kill bison!" He replied with anger in his voice.

Then at the temple's doorway, he sees the man himself , the ruthless leader of Shadowloo. Bison smiles at Charlie as he turns around and walks away.

"Bison!" Nash yield as he pushed Helena to the side to chase after the evil dictator. Charlie managed to stumble out the temple to meet his killer face to face.

" no escape for you this time!" Nash yields as throw his one-handed sonic boom . Bison effortlessly steps out the way of the projectile. Charlie lunges at Bison, like a crazy person throwing wild punches and haymakers at him.

Then throws a right handed jab at bison only for it to be caught before it connected. Charlie stairs into bison's face, the dictator smiled. Using Charlie's own fist against him bison started to punch Nash repealed. Charlie jumped back to gain distance and focus.

Bison dashed and performed the scissor kick. With little time to react Nash blocked the assault but left himself open. Bison took the opportunity, punching Charlie in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him. While gathering his breath Charlie notices something wasn't right. is notorious for using verbal humiliation on his opponents in mid-battle.

"he's never this silence?" he thought.

Bison lifted Nash up by the throat with one arm. Then proceeded to choke him to death. Charlie could feel his windpipe being crushed, unable to break bison's grip. swung one of his legs to perform a flash kick on bison's face. This attack knocked bison off his feet.

After barely landing on his feet Charlie paused for a second to regain his balance. M. Bison got back on his feet ready for another round. Not one to disappoint Nash went on the offensive.

Charlie led with a running knee strike to Bison's chest. Then followed up with another knee to the ribcage. Bison went for a straight punch but Charlie dodged it and countered with a spinning backhand. With his back turned Nash proceeded by putting him in a headlock. Bison tried to shake Charlie off but he was lock-on tight.

" your not him!" he said as he used all of this upper body strength to snap his neck. The body went limp, it was completely devoid of life. Nash through the body on the floor, once it touches the ground the corpse instantly changed. It color changed to a milky-white shade and melted into a Charlie could properly react he heard someone applauding.

"That was most impressive! It seems you haven't forgotten your air force training." Helena said with amusement. Charlie looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"lady I need answers, what did I just fought?" Nash says as he's pointing at the white puddle .

Helena looks at the puddle with disgusts, "that thing is one of lord Urien`s bio-warriors, as you've witness it is capable of taking on any form it please".

"I wanted to test your combat skills to see if your truly ready for this mission" Helena explains as she slowly walks behind Nash. Charlie turns his head keeping her in his sights.

"Come LT. Nash, we'll have plenty of time to talk on our way to Russia" she says as she takes him by the arm.

In his Confusion Nash ask "What's in Russia?".

The with a hit of laughter she replies " the others, they should be waiting for us". Before Charlie opens his mouth to ask another question his attention is drawn to the plane she's leading him to. There wasn't nothing particularly wrong with the metal bird but what made him linger on it was the little insignia on the side. It was a logo of a white unfinished pyramid with an all seeing eye resting on top, not so different than the eye of providence on the US dollar bill. Nash has a bad feel about this.

 **Phocis,Greece**

a small wooden cabin sits by the shoreline, the only sign of life for miles. Inside the cabin is a figure shrouded in darkness. The figure is sitting around an empty table. Then it places a deck of cards in the center of the table. After mumbling the few incantations it takes the first card on top and sets it down facing up. The card is revealed to be the Knight of swords but in reverse.

* * *

 **LT. Charlie Nash has been brought back to life by unknown forces. What plans do they have for him? and who is the mysterious person? find out in the following chapters.**

 **Next Chapter "darkness rises"**


	2. darkness rising

Sorry for the long wait my comrades I promise I wont leave you guys hanging without any updates. Now here's the continuation of the story. **All characters are owned by Capcom.**

* * *

 **Indian ocean 22:40**

In the passage section of the private plane Lt. Charlie Nash slouches in his seat while staring intensely at his palms. He continuously makes a fist with his right hand, cracks can be heard with each motion. The feeling of coming back from the dead is all too real. A door opens up, Helena steps into the room. She strolls down the small walkway while carrying a white bag. The blonde sits across from him, he fixes his gaze towards her.

"How's my patient holding up?"Helena said with a warm smile.

Despite her concern for his well being nash knows something is off about her. Nash sat up right and fixes his gaze towards her.

"Listen mama you maybe the reason i'm alive, but that doesn't mean I trust you." He remarked coldly.

"Fair enough, but you should consider putting your personal feelings aside like a true soldier."

She pulls out a folder with a stack of photographs from her bag. " here take a look at these" Helena reaches out to hand them over to Nash. He hesitated for a moment before taking them from opens the folder and flips through the pictures, the things he saw shook his very core. He sees fellow united states troops being cut open by Shadaloo scientist.

"The world you swore to protect is in more turmoil than the way you left it"

Another image showed the aftermath of a psycho bomb on a cambodian village, every man woman and child was consumed by the psycho power Caused them to enter a complete frenzy, they slaughtered one another with guns, blunt instruments, blades and even their bare hands.

"Bison has waged war on all of humanity. While you been dead, His power and influence has spread like a cancer You've seen it yourself."

Now he sees individual photos of each and every D.O.L.L.S shadaloo has created. Young girls from all across the globe abducted and brainwashed to be M. Bisons assassins and bodyguards. One of them in particular caught his eye, the one named Killer Bee.

"I remember her."Nash mutters while holding up the memory came rushing back to him in an instant.

 **Mykonos, greece -years ago**

Charlie is standing in an dark alley way. He scheduled a meeting with one of his contacts in the area. Nash looked at his watch for 20th time.

" they said 12:00 am and it almost 2:00." Charlie shakes his head with disappointment.

the sound of heavy footsteps hitting the pavement had caught his attention. Nash turns around to meet his would be contact .The suspect is covered from head to toe in a red cloak, making next to impossible at identifying them. It slowly walks towards him in a menacing manner.

"you better have a good reason for having me wait this long." charlie uttered in a serious tone.

The figure stopped walking and glared straight at him. Charlie feels as if the suspect is looking into his soul. Slightly annoyed with the current situation nash step forth to confront the individual.

"Well aren't going to say something?"He ask.

"Target in sight. Ready to execute primary combat mode!". the figure discards the cloak revealing it to be Killer Bee. She wore a blue thong leotard, brown pointed boots and red gauntlets. Her eyes were blank and emotionless. "commencing attack!" with incredible speed she dashes towards nash.

"Wait! Stop…! Hold it!".Charlie shouts as he dodges each of her blows. Being attacked by an attractive young lady in an alleyway is pretty new to charlie. Eventually the she delivers a double axe hammer square into his impact from the hit was hard enough to make his heart skip a beat. Then Killer Bee scissors her legs around his neck squeezing tight with her thigh muscles. Next she began elbowing the top of his head repeatedly,with each hit stronger than the last.

In his haste to get her off Nash rams the assassin`s back against the brick abuse is not enough for her to let go. Charlie went down on one knee as he begins to lose consciousness. Out of desperation he slams her head first into the pavement. Killer Bee loosened up her grip, charlie took advantage and broke free.

Nash rolls back to distance himself from her. He quickly scanned her unorthodox uniform.

"That's a shadowloo uniform, this little girl can't be…." the thought of shadowloo sending her to kill him races through his mind. Killer Bee jumped back on her feet ready to continue as he gets into his proper fighting stance. She charges at him once more with killing intent.

"sonic boom "Charlie throws his signature ki attack. the blonde assassin quick twirled around the energy attack with graceful precision. She followed up with a powerful backhand this time to the stomach. The force of the attack sent nash flying backwards out of the alleyway. with a loud thump he landed on a fruit stand.

" man she hits like a truck" rubbing his sore he lays on destroyed products the old merchant approaches him.

"Ahh my fruits, you ruined my fruits!" screamed the merchant. In his fit of rage he began waking nash with a thin stick.

" alright alright I'm sorry" he block his face from take damage. Charle reaches into his pocket to pull out American currency."here take the money"as he hands over the cash to the merchant.

" that's right ,you break you buy" the merchant snatches the money and began counting it.

The blonde assassin marches out the alley, her face stoic like a rock. Nash rolls off the stand and dusts himself off. The customers and merchants in the bazaar formed a crowd around the two blonde fighters as they stare each other down.

" Okay let's do this again". Charlie adjust his glasses before shifting back into a fighting stance.

They engaged each in combat, exchanging blows with lightning reflexes. Each attack was followed up with a counter attack. For a brief moment the fight looked more like a choreographed dance then a fight to the delivered a spin kick but nash caught it and counters with a front kicked her in the stomach. Then the assassin swept his legs. Once charlie landed on the floor she jumped in the air.

"cannon strike!" she yells as she performs a diving kick. He rolls out the way just in time leaving a crack on the stone floor. Charlie tried to an elbow strike to the face but she caught it.

"somersault kick!" in that instance nash used his signature attack, it knocks her back a few inches along with leaving her continued the pressure, following up with quick jabs to the face. She's trying her best to escape his barrage with evasive maneuvers. Then he delivers a spinning backhand of his own. The hit connected so hard she stopped to touch her left eye.

The feeling of Anger resonated within Killer Bee,the stoic assassin is starting to lose the Programed to eliminate her target by any means, the blonde assassin resorts to use her personal weapons. She pulls out two small knives out from her gauntlets.

The assailant began swiping and thrusting at Charlie. One blade grazes his right cheek, the crowd gasped in that moment. Nash backed up a pit trying to calculate her next Bee does the same as well trying to read his movements. the both of them jumped in the air in unison. While in the air she swiped at him but he ducked and countered by grabbed her body.

Nash performed the flying buster drop. The impact knocked the air out her lungs. After the maneuver he through her body over behind him. The blonde woman landed on the hard pavement. Dispute the punishment she still got back up. Now using a railing to keep her balance.

"sonic barrage! ". Nash throws a series of sonic booms in quick succession .The energy waves hit her continuously until it the final one knocks her over the railing. She grab onto the rail just in time. Killer Bee struggles to pull herself up but due to the injuries she sustained she couldn' grip is beginning to weaken as she hangs off the edge.

"oh no" charlie blurted as he runs to help she plummeted into the sea charlie caught her with one arm while holding onto the railing. Both of them are hanging off the edge above the rushing waters below. Pedestrians gather closer to help out the two of them, "don't interfere this is official interpol business" nash ordered. He looked back down at the assassin.

"Calm down now it's over… you've lost the battle." Nash says as he pulls her up.

"Let me go!", grrrr...Master Bison….Master Bison! " Killer Bee yells while struggling to break free.

"Hey what i said-" he stop mid sentence when both their eyes made contact with one another for the first time. He stared into her big teal eyes and she gazed into his narrow blue exchange mutual unbroken eye gaze for two remained calm as Nash began pulling her up closer to him. Even Though they just finish having a fight he couldn't help but to save her.

Suddenly she drew her small knife and stabs to charlie's in the rib cage. The pain jolted through his body. As a relax he unfortunately dropped assassin fell into the ocean. Nash looked to see if she would resurface for air but no dice.

He continued to gaze at the photo while touching the scar she left him.

" can you hear me?... ?"

Nash snapped out of his daydream, he fixed his attention back to Helena. It seems that he was completely zoned out for a moment. He looked back at the picture one more time.

"This picture...it looks recent but...how i saw?"

"Ah yes white, she survived that fall. not to long after that she was freed from bison's control. She joined the Delta Red British Special Forces and the fight against shadaloo." Helena explained.

"That's that's good." charlie said as he places the photo back in the file. He closed his eye for a brief second before glaring at the russian woman. "Before I fully agree to this relationship you first have to tell me who is we you keep mentioning?"

"We use any name that suits our lord's interest sometimes the masons sometimes the secret society. We've had a hand in guiding humanity's progress for centuries."

"You're talking about….the illuminati?"

Helena only gives a wicked smile in response.

You're serious….so why would the "illuminati" revive a dead man?

"your unique not solely in skill or what you've experienced, but what you represent. You stood for justice at a key moment,you're more than a soldier- you're a symbol to those who stand up to shadowloo." Helena stood up out of her seat looking down on charlie."I don't know if bison knows fear, but you defeated him in combat. He have to respect that."

"As long as you can point me at the right direction i will kill bison for everything he's done." Nash stated.

"Ha you are quite agreeable mr. nash, my lord thought you would've been more rebellious. He's not usually- "We should be touching down in Russia in the next five hours is their anything i can get you to eat or drink?"

"you got any brandy?" the blonde man questioned.

"why yes we do, woul-"

"Bring me the whole bottle and a glass with three cubes….please"

"coming right up mr nash."Helena went to fetch charlie his drink. When she left the room he leaned back in his seat.

Nash looked at the folder "what other things i've must in the past years?" He picked it up and started to read the first sheet of paper.

 **Phocis, Greece**

the town locals stand outside looking into the twilight the wooden cabin, tarot cards are scattered everywhere all over the place. A purple haired woman emerges off from the floor with a card in her hand. "oh on oh no this cant be right!" she places the card back on the ground revealing it to be the death card facing upright. " Ms. Rose come outside and look" she heard a fellow villager calling desperately, snapping her out of her own thoughts. Rose gazed out her window to see what the villagers are staring at. In the sky their is a huge black sphere floating near the moon. Rose eyes widen with complete shock, "the black moon will shatter into seven and fall on the people. Nothing can prevent this...death and destruction will violate the land."

* * *

 **From this point on the story all bet are off so stay tune for the next chapter coming soon, so until then stay frosty.**


End file.
